


Petty Mistakes

by Bestchoicescenario



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Sehyoon just needed to have a break okay, Smut and Fluff, all the things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: When Donghun goes to annoy Sehyoon, he gets something he wasn’t expecting





	Petty Mistakes

Donghun’s watching movies one day but he’s still bored, so instead he decides to take up his second favourite pasttime; annoying Sehyoon. Sehyoon however is having a rough day, none of the music he’s producing is sounding right and he’s fed up. He’s trying to be positive but he’s been sat in this goddamn chair for 8 hours now and he barely has 10 seconds of decent music. Cue Donghun, acting like the petty brat he is. Sehyoon doesn’t even know what his same age friend is talking about, accusing him of doing, just that today is NOT the day for it.

  
Donghun isn’t expecting it when Sehyoon rises out of his chair, grabs him by the scruff of his neck and throws him down where he was previously sitting. He’s not entirely opposed though. He’s never seen Sehyoon quite like this, soft brown hair framing his blinding features. His normally kind eyes shaped into something far more hard and cold. Donghun doesn’t even have time to properly convey his thoughts of ‘omg you look so hot right now’ before Sehyoon leans down and is kissing him roughly, nibbling at his lips hard enough to bruise. Donghun whines where he’s sat. This is so unlike their normal dynamic of Sehyoon being soft and pliant for him, tears dripping from his eyes from the overstimulation that Donghun himself is causing. From Sehyoon squirming whilst Donghun is kissing hickeys into those god-like thighs of his.

  
But right now? With Sehyoon stood between his legs, his entire world has been flipped.  
It’s not long before Sehyoon has kneeled down, and Donghun wasn’t even aware he had grown hard until Sehyoon is pulling him out of his pants, staring down at his dick with such an animalistic glare Donghun would be scared if he wasnt so goddamn turned on.  
Sehyoon starts by licking large stripes up his dick, smirking as Donghun shudders in his chair from such small stimulation. Soon he’s circling his tongue round the head, taking miniscule satisfaction how beads of pre-come seem to be leaking out already. When Sehyoon takes him into his mouth, Donghun can see the outline of his dick through the others cheeks and he nearly blows right there, muttering out ‘Sehyoon...please’. Sehyoon only decides to make it worse though, deciding to deep throat the older boy, and Donghun has never appreciated Sehyoon’s lack of gag reflex more than right now. He cums in almost no time at all, stuttering out his orgasm as Sehyoon bobs his head and takes all Donghun can give. When Sehyoon pulls off, Donghun finally has a moment to just breathe...take in all that happened in such a short time. He looks down at himself, surprised when he spots finger shaped bruises, splotches of purple and red scattered across his thighs in lines, entirely symmetrical where Sehyoon had been gripping so hard.

  
When Donghun finally looks at Sehyoon his view is even more unexpected than before. The boy has cradled himself around himself. His legs are tucked into his chest, his arms are wrapped around them and Donghun is sure he can spot tears dripping down Sehyoons cheeks. He melts off the chair and holds Sehyoon tight, large hands splayed over the others back, petting and stroking the other boy lightly. He hears sniffles and decides maybe nows not quite the time to return the favour. 

Several soft pecks and some gentle coaxing later, Sehyoon is sat with his back touching Donghun’s naked chest in their bath. There’s barely enough room but they make it work. Donghun takes extra time to massage bubbles into Sehyoon’s hair and murmer sweet nothings into Sehyoon’s ears, reassuring the slightly younger man how “It’s okay. I’m fine. You didn’t scare me. Everything’s going to be okay.”

”I love you.”

And Sehyoon is nothing but appreciative of such a kind-hearted boyfriend. No matter how annoying he can be sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be put in someones CC’s on twitter which is why its so short and unedited but it was like, 20 words too long...so its def not the best, but hey ho.
> 
> Choices have been lacking from hard fics so thought I would contribute a small thing~


End file.
